49 Days
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Kau tahu? Terkadang rasa sakit akan membunuhnmu. Inaho x Slaine. Semi AU! #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Prompt: Hitam – Ketakutan, perasaan yang dalam, kesedihan.**

 **Don't like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

 _You know the deepest pain on my heart is unseen by your both eyes. Also the deepest sadness could not be said by your words._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku, Slaine Troyard pewaris tahta, harta kekayaan milik Ayah angkatku, Tuan Saazbaum. Tak mengira hal ini banyak menuai kebencian dikalangan para bangsawan Vers. Nyaliku sedikit ciutt, mungkin ini memang bukan sepenuhnya hakku. Aku yang dipandang manusia kotor karena berasal dari bumi. Orang-orang di sini menatapku dengan jijik layaknya seonggok belatung yang hinggap di makanan mereka.

"Enyahlah kau!"

Sering kali terdengar perkataan yang menusuk telingaku.

"Cih! Dasar manusia hina! Kau tidak layak mendapatkan semua ini."

Aku tak menuli, meski aku mau.

Katanya aku tidak layak diperlakukan manusia oleh mereka. Apa salahku? Kejahatan apa yang telah dilakukan pada Ves hingga aku tak diterima di sini? Aku mengorbankan segalanya demi mencapai tujuanku, demi Vers.

"Manusia busuk! Berani melangkahkan kakimu di sini, berarti kau memang cari mati!"

Aku mencari kematian? Hahaha, ya aku sangat ingin mati. Tidak peduli betapa baiknya Asseylum-Hime padaku, bahkan Lemrina sekali pun, aku tetap ingin mati.

Tak ada yang mau menerimaku. Asseylum-Hime memang baik, namun ia berada dipihakku ketika aku berguna saja. Setelah itu? ia mengenyahkanku. Bahkan Bumi telah mengutuk sampah kotor sepertiku.

Ya, Bumi. Tempat asalku yang terlupa dalam memori.

Mereka takkan sudi menerimaku sebagai penduduknya yang telah ikut andil dalam memihak musuh. Aku tak punya tempat di manapun.

.

 _Menyedihkan! Cih!_

.

Aku ingin mati.

.

.

Seseorang, bunuhlah aku! Buang mayatku di mana pun kau mau. Hanguskan, leburkan tubuhku hingga tak tersisa. Tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanku.

Jika Tuhan ingin aku bahagia, berikan aku kematian yang kuharapkan.

Sekali saja, berpihaklah padaku, hei _lucky!_

Aku sangat ingin menyusul Ayahku. Rengkuhnya begitu kuharapkan. Tubuh tegapnya yang kerap kali menggendongku, genggamnya pada sosok tangan kecil begitu lekat dalam memori, sesaat sebelum terdampar ditempat terkutuk ini.

Ia selalu bilang padaku, "Aku tidak tahu kelak kau akan menjadi pria yang bagaimana. Tapi, kau adalah cerminan dariku dan Ibumu, oleh karena itu kau akan menjadi pria yang baik, nak."

Kau salah, Ayah.

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang baik. Aku mampu membunuh meski itu menyakitkan. Orang yang begitu bodoh, tak berguna, bahkan harga dirinya selalu terinjak. Itu adalah aku, Ayah.

Miris, sekeras apapun usahaku, menjijikkan tetaplah menjijikkan dimata orang lain. Tak berubah.

Aku begitu rapuh, Ayah. Tanpa sosokmu di sampingku.

Ah, aku belum sempat berterima kasih pada Ayah angkatku. Membunuhnya tak jadi penyesalan, namun membiarkannya mati sama saja membiarkanku sendirian lagi.

.

 _Terbunuh sepi._

 _._

Seseorang.. Tolonglah aku..

Lepaskan aku dari rantai kesedihan yang membelenggu.

* * *

"Nao-kun.. hari ini aku akan pulang malam. Pastikan kau makan teratur, ya! Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku cepat."

"Yuki-nee, aku selalu bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Ah, iya. Hahaha aku lupa jika Adikku yang satu ini sudah besar!" Yuki mencubit gemas Adiknya, yang dicubit hanya manut datar dengan perlakuan Kakaknya.

.

.

Aku, Kaizuka Inaho. Usiaku saat ini menginjak 18 tahun. Tinggal dengan Kakak yang selalu berupaya melindungiku.

Sejak kecil, ia merawatku dengan baik. Aku pindahan dari sebuah Panti Asuhan, terlibat skandal dengan salah seorang teman yang sering mem _bully_ -ku membuat kami harus pindah mencari hunian yang lebih layak. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya karena dendam pada salah satu temanku itu, membuatnya sekarat, tak berdaya. Akhirnya semua orang menatapku dengan waspada, seperti melihat bahaya jika didekatku. Katanya kejeniusanku mengerikan untuk anak usia dini. Yuki- _nee_ yang membuatku melupakan segalanya. Ia adalah malaikat pelindungku. Ia menjadi Kakak sekaligus Ibu, berjuang menghidupi selama ini. Bahkan hunian kami yang sekarang adalah tempat dari pemerintah atas jasa Yuki- _nee_ bekerja.

Sampai akhirnya..

"Aku menyayangimu, Nao-kun.."

Itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya. Saat semua menjadi tak terkendali, Vers yang kembali bersitegang dengan Bumi.

.

.

Aku kehilangannya.

Harta berharga yang kumiliki saat ini telah lenyap.

* * *

Ditahun kedua usai berperang, Slaine Troyard dijadikan kambing hitam oleh pihak Vers. Ia sebagai pembunuh dari Ayah angkatnya juga dinyatakan bersalah atas perang yang terjadi berdasarkan data yang dimilikinya serta fakta manipulatif yang dibuat.

Slaine Troyard dibuang ke Bumi untuk diadili oleh pihak asalnya.

.

Sementara itu,

Sejak kematian Kakaknya, Kaizuka Inaho direkrut menjadi bagian militer perang. Pangkatnya tergolong tinggi untuk pemuda seusianya. Ia adalah Letnan Muda yang diberikan wewenang penuh dalam memimpin dan menjalankan operasi digaris depan. Ia tak takut mati, segala resiko ia lahap. Baginya amarah, dendam, dan kebencian pada Vers tak berpengaruh pada tindakan yang diambilnya demi keselamatan para penduduk bumi. Ia mengesampingkan egonya. Ia tak tertarik lagi menaruh perasaan sia-sia pada pihak Vers. Sampai akhirnya terjadilah kesepakatan damai dengan Vers, meski ada yang dikorbankan, yaitu Slaine Troyard. Inaho mengenalnya.

Asseylum Vers Allusia tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menolong sahabatnya itu. Ia terbatas oleh protokol yang dimiliki kerajaan. Tunduk menjadi tugas yang harus dipatuhinya saat ini, karena Kakeknya sudah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk Vers dan Bumi

Slaine dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah sebelum tiba hari eksekusinya. Ia pasrah, mati lebih baik untuknya. Ia takkan mengalami penderitaan berlanjut dikehidupan mendatang. Iya, 'kan? Setidaknya Tuhan harus jaminkan itu untuknya.

Langkahnya gontai diaping oleh kedua petugas yang menemaninya dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Tangan Slaine terborgol kencang sejak diturunkannya ia dari Tharsis menuju sel. Ia sudah merasakan kurungan selama berada di Vers, kini ia harus menjalani hal yang sama ditempat asalnya, Bumi. Tanpa bisa melihat keindahan biru langit yang sering ia ceritakan pada Asseylum, merasakan lautan yang terhampar luas hanya menjadi sebuah angan untuknya.

Derit pintu sel yang terbuka mengilukan pendengarannya. Kedua petugas yang mengantarnya mendorong Slaine dengan kasar.

"Membusuklah dipenjara! Manusia kotor!" ucap salah satu petugas sambil berlalu.

Slaine tersenyum pilu. Pendengarannya sungguh tidak salah. Baik di Vers maupun di Bumi, ia tetap menjadi manusia kotor bagi siapapun.

"Ahahaha." Slaine tertawa menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Nasibnya sungguh malang.

Slaine menatap sekelilingnya dengan hampa. Tampak isi ruangan hanya dipenuhi dengan satu alas tidur tipis yang lebih mirip tikar dibalut dengan sprei putih yang sudah kumal, lalu matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk kecil berkeliaran di sudut ruangan dengan 2 buah antena menghiasi kepalanya. Sejenis serangga yang tak ia sukai sejak kecil. Satu ventilasi yang membaurkan oksigen dan cahaya dari celahnya.

Slaine menyusutkan tubuhnya bersandar dibalik jeruji besi. Enggan mendekati alas yang disediakan. Visualnya sedikit mengabur, pelupuknya melelehkan cairan hangat yang sangat ia kenali. Dibenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari merangkul lututnya.

 _Pedih.._

"Aku ingin segera mati." gumamnya.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Sungguh ia sudah lelah seperti ini. Tak ada yang mendengar jeritannya.

Beberapa jam bertahan dengan posisinya, Slaine akhirnya tertidur. Tubuhnya tergeletak di samping jeruji usai menangisi keadaan.

 _Dingin_

Dalam mimpinya, ia sangat ketakutan. Gelap menguasai pikirannya. Tak sedikitpun cahaya ia temukan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Otou-san.."

Slaine mengigau tak hentinya memanggil sang Ayah.

"Otou-san.. aku takut.."

 _Ia sendirian._

"Apa kau marah karena aku tidak jadi anak yang baik?"

Ia bertanya dalam mimpi, namun tak satupun sahutan didapati. Slaine lagi-lagi diam. Saat putus asa, tampaklah secercah cahaya melingkar di sudut ruangan yang gelap. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan seperti ingin menggapainya. Slaine balas meraih tangannya, namun cahaya itu bergerak bersamaan dengan bayangan yang dilihatnya. Kian menjauh lalu menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Derap langkah terdengar dari luar jeruji semakin dekat menghampiri kediaman Slaine Troyard.

Slaine yang menyadari keberadaan suara segera membuka kelopak matanya bangun dipagi hari namun masih tetap sama tak mampu melihat mentari.

Petugas datang menghampirinya membawakan sepiring makanan. "Makanlah, kau belum seharusnya mati." tanganya menyodorkan lewat celah pintu yang dibuka sedikit.

Slaine masih diam menatap makanan dihadapannya. Ia tidak nafsu makan sama sekali, kenapa mereka tidak langsung mengeksekusinya saja? Penguluran waktu ini tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Masih hanyut dalam lamunan, seseorang datang menemui Slaine Troyard.

"Halo, Slaine Troyard?"

Slaine mencari asal suara. Ia tak asing dengan pemuda yang menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia mengenal iris merah itu.

"Aku ingin menjengukmu."

"Pergilah, aku tidak butuh siapapun."

Slaine mengenalnya. Ia adalah Kaizuka Inaho. Pemuda yang sering disebutkan oleh Asseylum dalam kunjungannya ke Bumi. Asseylum bilang pemuda inilah yang mengajarinya banyak hal termasuk teori kenapa laut berwarna biru. Saat itu Vers belum bersitegang dengan Bumi. Ia dikenalkan oleh Prajurit Kaizuka Yuki.

"Ayo kita bicara di ruangan lain. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu sementara."

"Tidak mau."

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Katakan saja di sini."

Slaine enggan menuruti apa yang rivalnya katakan. Ia ingin sendiri. Lagipula, hal apa yang akan dibicarakan selain tentang eksekusinya.

"Kita ke ruangan lain saja." balasnya sembari membukakan pintu sel.

"Tidak mau."

"Cepatlah."

"Tidak mau." Slaine kukuh. Ia tidak suka keberadaan Inaho di sini.

"Bat."

"Orenji."

Slaine menimpal segala yang diucapkan Kaizuka Inaho.

"Baiklah, aku masuk."

Inaho masuk ke dalam sel. Rasanya sempit dan pengap.

Slaine tak peduli. Ia berjalan menghampiri cahaya yang terpapar dari ventilasi membelakangi Inaho. Keduanya hening sesaat.

.

"Slaine?"

Inaho membuka suara memecah keheningan.

"Asseylum memberikan ini untukmu."

Inaho mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

Slaine berbalik melihat apa yang ingin Asseylum berikan padanya.

 _Ah, benda itu. Slaine berpikir ingin membuangnya._

"Untukmu saja."

Slaine tak ingin mengambil benda yang terulur dari genggaman Inaho.

"Asseylum bilang ini adalah milikmu, benda keberuntungan dari Bumi."

"Ahahaha.. benda apa itu? Keberuntungan? Aku tak pernah beruntung memilikinya pun." Slaine tertawa getir. Lekukan bibir mengisyaratkan dirinya penuh luka.

Inaho hanya berekspresi datar mendengar penuturan sarkas Slaine.

"Ambilah, ini milikmu."

Kaizuka Inaho memakaikan kalung yang digenggamnya di leher Slaine yang jenjang. Ia bisa merasakan kulit halus dihadapannya, pasalnya Inaho memakaikan kalung tersebut dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada helai pucat Surein. Sedikit mengembuskan nafasnya pelan ditelinga Slaine, membuatnya bergidik tak karuan.

Slaine yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terbelalak mematung. Tidak ada orang yang ingin mendekatinya, ia menjijikkan. Kenapa dengan orang ini?

"Kaizuka Inaho.."

"Batas waktumu ditentukan 49 hari dari sekarang." Inaho menginterupsi.

 _Hening._

 _Diam._

.

Slaine duduk perlahan di alas tidur bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya menengadah, memejam kelopak matanya sesaat.

"Ne, Inaho-kun.. apa kematianku akan berakhir mengenaskan?"

Inaho tertegun. Ada perasaan belas kasih menyelimuti hatinya, namun amarah kematian Kakaknya kembali menusuk.

"Hukuman publik. Kau akan dihukum mati di depan massa."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Slaine.

"Apa?"

"Hidup bebas tinggal di Bumi."

Slaine memilih tak membicarakan kematiannya. Ia tak ingin mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Aku tidak hidup bebas."

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan bercanda, Orenji. Kau bisa hidup bebas, melakukan apapun yang kau mau." tukas Slaine.

"Kakakku mati."

"Eh?"

"Kakakku mati, akibat ulah Versmu itu. Aku tak berniat hidup untuk bersenang-senang."

Slaine mematung. Entahlah, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Terdapat rasa iba dalam sanubarinya, namun ia tak punya hak untuk mengasihani oranglain karena dirinya sendiri pun begitu menyedihkan. Menghibur oranglain? Jangan bercanda. Ia pun sama sudah banyak merasakan kehilangan, termasuk Harklight. Orang yang setia membelanya mati oleh bangsawan Vers karena terlibat dengannya.

"Itu bukan Versku." hela nafas Slaine berat.

Hening sesaat sebelum petugas lain datang menginterupsi.

"Kaizuka-san, Anda tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Di larang berbincang dengan kriminal yang akan dieksekusi." tegasnya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi."

Inaho menatap Slaine sebentar kemudian berlalu.

.

Slaine hanya diam menatap petugas yang kembali mengunci jerujinya. Ia tak dapat hidup bebas, bahkan akan mati.

* * *

2 minggu berlalu sangat lambat membuat Slaine terbaring bosan di kasur tipisnya. Waktunya hanya untuk tidur dan makan makanan yang terasa hambar di indra pengecapnya. Juga, Slaine harus mendapat siksaan bertubi dari petugas yang membencinya. Tubuhnya telah penuh luka cambuk akibat siksaan sebelumnya yang ia dapat selama berada di Vers. Kini lukanya bertambah dengan memar membiru dibagian wajah, perut, tangan, bahkan kaki yang sering kali sengaja diinjak petugas dengan keras hanya untuk membangunkan Slaine dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti hewan.

Slaine merintih dalam hening. Air matanya sudah habis ia gunakan untuk meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

.

"Halo, Bat."

Inaho menghampiri pemilik sel helai pucat itu. Ia membawa papan catur untuk dimainkan bersama dengan Slaine. Namun pemilik sel mengabaikannya, enggan bergerak dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring.

Inaho masuk meski sudah dilarang berkali-kali.

"Slaine.." yang dipanggil tak menyahut, memilih memunggunginya menghadap dinding polos.

"Aku membawa catur agar kau tak bosan. Mau bermain denganku?"

"Slaine,"

"Slaine,"

"Slaine,"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." risih dengan suara Inaho yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia bangun dari posisinya berbalik menatap Inaho kesal.

Alangkah kagetnya Inaho melihat lebaman di wajah manis Slaine. Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Ia sudah mendapat hukumannya. Kenapa masih ada yang tega untuk menyiksanya?

"Slaine, siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tangannya meraih jemari mungil Slaine.

"Aww.." rintih Slaine.

"Tanganmu terluka. Ayo kita temui Yagarai-san."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau. Jangan pedulikan."

"Kau harus diobati Slaine!"

"Tidak perlu, aku tak masalah dengan luka seperti ini."

"Diamlah."

Inaho menarik Slaine dalam pelukannya. Menunjukkan sikap khawatir yang tak semestinya. Slaine lebih merasakan derita dari yang ia alami. Perasaan bersalah Inaho semakin menjadi kala seseorang yang dijadikan korban untuk menanggung segala kesalahan yang terjadi ini diperlakukan tidak layak. Batinnya mencelos. Ia malah membiarkan segalanya terjadi tanpa mempedulikan nasib yang di alami Slaine, padahal ia tahu sepenuhnya bukanlah kesalahan Slaine Troyard.

Slaine meronta tak ingin Inaho berbuat sesukanya dengan menarik ia ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, Slaine sungguh merindukan kasih sayang seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia butuh sosok sandaran yang bisa merangkul, mengkhawatirkannya. Meski hanya perasaan iba semata.

"Pasti sakit sekali, ya?" telapak tangannya memukpuk kepala Slaine yang terbenam di dada bidang miliknya.

Semakin diperlakukan manusiawi, rontaan Slaine melemah dan menerima apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa sadar, ia merasa nyaman dan ingin terus seperti ini.

"Ikut denganku! Yagarai-san akan mengobatimu."

Inaho melepas rengkuhannya dan menarik Slaine agar mengikutinya. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti apa perintah Inaho.

* * *

Dokter Yagarai sibuk mengurusi luka yang dialami Slaine. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Slaine enggan mengobatinya sejak dulu. Jika dibiarkan akan terdapat luka yang mengakibatkan infeksi. Bahkan ada luka dalam seperti hantaman dibagian ulu hati, bagaimana Slaine bisa bertahan? Untung saja Inaho mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana pun, kriminal yang dijatuhi hukuman mati tetap wajib mendapatkan haknya sebagai manusia dan harus diperlakukan selayaknya manusia.

"Untuk sementara kau harus dirawat di sini, Slaine. Aku akan bicara nanti pada Kepala Sipir untuk urusan izinmu."

Slaine hanya bisa mengangguk kala dirinya ingin protes pada Yagarai- _sensei_ namun tatapan Inaho sudah sangat menusuk.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Slaine." tukas Inaho.

"Tidak mau. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, nanti Kakakmu—"

"Tidak akan ada yang menungguku." Potong Inaho.

"Maaf."

Slaine merasa bersalah sudah keceplosan bicara. Ia sungguh lupa apa yang pernah dibicarakan Inaho berminggu lalu.

.

Selama satu minggu Slaine dirawat inap, Inaho hampir setiap hari mengunjunginya. Ia membawakan sesuatu untuknya dari luar. Entah itu makanan, atau keperluan lain. Kadang Inaho juga membawakan sarapan di pagi hari, karena masakan untuk pasien selalu terasa hambar dilidahnya, membuat Slaine hanya mencicip sedikit. Inaho berusaha masak makanan lain yang lebih enak. Sesekali Inaho menjahilinya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Slaine. Slaine terbawa suasana hingga sedikit lebih cerewet dan terbuka ketika Inaho memancingnya untuk mengobrol lebih banyak, atau sekadar berdebat.

Satu minggu yang ia lalui mampu melupakan proses eksekusi yang akan dihadapinya. Banyak hal dari Slaine yang berubah dalam seminggu ini. Ia terlihat lebih normal dan pernah beberapa kali menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum meski hanya sesaat. Inaho telah memberinya sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Kehadiran Inaho yang tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya membuat Slaine bingung, ia tak pernah setertarik ini pada oranglain yang mengajaknya interaksi. Slaine merasa lebih dihargai sebagai manusia. Ada perasaan aneh menjalar dipikirannya. Ia merasa nyaman, dan bebannya sedikit terasa ringan.

Slaine mulai ingin tahu kepribadian bungsu Kaizuka itu, hal yang dialaminya serta masa lalunya. Dan alasan apa yang membuat Inaho begitu baik pada orang sepertinya.

* * *

Sisa waktu yang dimiliki Slaine Troyard hanya tinggal 28 hari. Ada hari di mana Inaho tak menjenguknya lagi dalam jeruji. Hal ini membuat Slaine gelisah, karena hari demi hari, siang dan malam berganti begitu cepat. Ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan, setidaknya baru kali ini ia punya tujuan dalam hidup menjelang ajalnya. Ia menanti sosok surai gelap itu menemuinya, namun hingga senja membenamkan semburatnya, Inaho tak kunjung datang.

 _Slaine salah._

Slaine masih ingin menunggu. Waktu 864.000 detik terbuang sia-sia tanpa aktivitas yang berguna. Akhirnya Slaine tak ingin berharap. Mungkin Inaho akan mengenyahkannya sama seperti yang lain. Tidak apa, Slaine sudah terbiasa. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, apalagi Inaho baru dekat dengannya sebentar saja dan ia adalah narapidana yang akan menerima hukuman mati, wajar saja jika Inaho memilih pergi.

Tak disangka pemikiran Slaine salah, dalam sisa waktu 18 harinya, Inaho datang menghampiri sel.

 _._

"Halo, Bat."

Wajah datarnya masih sama seperti kali pertama bertemu.

"Kau ke mana saja?" ungkap Slaine melepas rindunya mendekati Inaho.

"Maaf aku harus mengurus sesuatu."

"Jahat, waktuku hanya tinggal sebentar, Inaho."

"Ayo kita keluar, aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan kapten Magbaredge."

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki izin mengajakku keluar?"

"Aku ini spesial, jangan lupakan itu."

.

 _Ah, iya. Inaho memang spesial baginya._

 _._

"Tapi, kita akan ke mana? Memakai baju lusuh ini?"

"Kita akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi _Tokyo_ , lakukan segala hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu, agar tidak terlalu mencolok."

"Tapi—"

"Aku bisa memastikanmu keluar dengan aman selama oranglain tidak mengenalimu." jelasnya.

"Baiklah."

.

 _Tokyo_ adalah kota yang cukup luas, banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini, layaknya Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard yang sudah terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih di antara kerumunan. Inaho mempunyai tujuan ke beberapa tempat kali ini. Pertama, ia mengajak Slaine ke _Tokyo Dome City Attraction_ di _Bunkyou_ yang lokasinya bersebelahan dengan _Tokyo Dome._ Di siniia ingin Slaine menikmati wahana _kincir raksasa Big-O_ , _Roller Coaster_ dan masih banyak lagi.

"Slaine, ayo kita naik yang itu juga!" seru Inaho menarik tangan Slaine menuju _Roller Coaster._

"Baiklah."

Slaine tak takut sama sekali layaknya uke-uke yang ada di dalam manga. _Roller Coaster_ itu seperti mainan _Barbie_ untuknya. Hidupnya lebih mengerikan dibanding naik wahana yang satu ini. Keduanya asyik bercengkrama seperti dunia milik mereka berdua, yang lain ngontrak.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka istirahat di taman mengikuti panduan kencan pada umumnya.

"Slaine, tunggu di sini. Aku segera kembali."

"Iya." balasnya lembut.

Slaine terlihat manis hari ini. Ia merasa bahagia di dekat Inaho, senyumnya berkali-kali ia tampakkan menambah pesonanya kian mengalihkan dunia Inaho.

Inaho kembali membawa dua buah _ice cream_ ditangannya.

"Slaine, suka _ice cream_?"

"Dulu aku menyukainya saat kecil."

Slaine mengambil _ice cream_ yang ditawarkan Inaho.

"Oh, ya? Aku juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, meski dingin tapi rasanya manis sama seperti Slaine."

.

 _Blush!_

.

Ah, Inaho manis sekali. Jika Slaine tidak malu, mungkin saat ini juga ia tengah merayu kembali pemuda kurang ekspresi itu. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Slaine menunduk malu mendengar perkataan Inaho.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke mana?" tanya Slaine mengalihkan.

"Kita ke _Odaiba_." balas Inaho sembari menghabiskan _ice cream_ nya.

"O-oke."

.

Kedua, ia mengajak Slaine ke _Odaiba_. Sebuah tempat di _Teluk Tokyo_ yang menampakkan keindahan pemandangan _Tokyo_. Slaine menikmati apapun selagi ia bisa, retinanya tak henti menangkap hamburan cahaya yang terlihat di pusat kota malam hari. Jika seperti ini, ia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

 _Bisakah ia mengulang waktu dan bertemu Inaho lebih dulu?_

Semakin ia menikmati hidupnya, makin enggan ia menghadapi kematian. Inaho melepaskan Slaine dari rantai kesedihan yang membelenggu. Lalu setelah itu, apa?

"Slaine."

"Inaho membuyarkan lamunan.

"Ada apa, Slaine?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Inaho, aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Bisakah kita kembali saja?"

"Kau sakit?"

Inaho menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Slaine.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Baiklah, kita ke rumahku saja."

"Eh? kenapa ke rumahmu?"

"Aku akan mengurusmu di sana, lagi pula kau punya jatah 3 hari berada di luar tahanan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hn."

.

.

Inaho mengajak Slaine masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kecil memang, tapi cukup untuk dihuni berdua jika saja Kaizuka Yuki masih ada. Slaine mengikuti langkah kaki tuan rumah, matanya sesekali melirik sekitar.

"Duduklah dulu, akan kusiapkan teh panas juga beberapa camilan. Kau bisa mandi dan mengganti pakaian di kamarku atau di kamar Yuki-nee."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Inaho, aku akan meminjam kamarmu untuk beristirahat."

"Iya." Inaho tersenyum tangannya bergerak membelai rambut indah Slaine.

.

Slaine merasa segar setelah mandi, kemudian ia berganti pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Inaho. Baju tidur milik Inaho yang khas dengan corak _orange_ dipakainya bangga. Helai rambut Slaine masih menitikkan air membuatnya terlihat lebih sexy. Slaine naik ke atas ranjang mencoba melentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ah, nyaman.. kasur ini empuk tidak seperti alas tidurnya dalam tahanan.

"Slaine,"

Inaho masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya, membuat Slaine terperanjat bangun dari posisinya. Tentu saja, ini kamarnya. Ia bebas keluar masuk kapanpun sesukanya. Bagaimana jika Slaine sedang telanjang dan lupa mengunci kamar? Slaine mulai berpikiran kotor. Ia takut bertamu di rumah bujangan seperti Inaho malam-malam.

Inaho membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dan beberapa camilan biscuit sebagai pelengkap.

"Ah, kubilang jangan repot-repot, Inaho. Tapi, terima kasih, lho."

Slaine menyeruput secangkir tehnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya pria di sebelah Slaine khawatir.

"Ya, berkat dirimu."

"Syukurlah." lega Inaho sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang diminumnya.

.

"Hm. Inaho.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Anoo.. kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

"Aku memang orang baik."

Slaine memicingkan mata mendengar jawaban Inaho begitu narsis.

"Sejujurnya, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap baik padamu. Entah ini perasaan bersalah atau—"

"Perasaan bersalah?" potong Slaine.

"Ya, perasaan bersalah membiarkan nasib buruk menimpamu."

"Kenapa kau yang harus merasa bersalah?"

"Aku hanya merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Atas apa?"

"Atas dirimu."

"Ha?"

Tentu saja Slaine merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang diutarakan pemilik iris merah tersebut. Slaine tidak tahu, apa sebenarnya isi dari kepalanya Inaho. Ia mempunyai nasib yang malang itu sudah takdirnya, kenapa ia melibatkan diri?

"Inaho.."

"Bat, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Lanjutkan."

"Atau perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu adalah cinta."

Setelah bingung, kini Slaine merasa dapat tamparan memabukkan mendengar jawaban dari Inaho. Campur aduk, cintaku seperti _gado-gado_ yang mencakup segala rasa, pikirnya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Ekspresimu sulit ditebak."

Inaho mendekati wajah pucat bermanik hijau, sangat dekat sampai deru nafas miliknya terasa.

"Benarkah—"

Manik hijaunya berpapasan dengan kedua iris merah, menatap lamat-lamat.

"—kau tak mampu menebaknya, Slaine Troyard?"

"Aku ini tahanan yang dijatuhi hukuman mati, Inaho."

"Lalu?"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin. Perasaanmu tidak nyata, kau hanya terjebak dalam perasaan iba dan menganggapnya sebagai cinta."

"Bagaimana aku meyakinkanmu?"

Inaho mendorong Slaine hingga terbaring di ranjang, ia kecup bibir ranum milik pemuda helai pucatnya. Lidahnya melesak masuk, menjelajah setiap sudut dengan liar, tak berhenti sampai di situ Inaho mencium pipi putih tirus itu dengan penuh tekanan, menghisap leher jenjangnya membuat Slaine melenguh pelan. Mulut Inaho berpindah menjilati telinganya penuh sensual. Kini kedua iris merah itu dapat melihat kelopak mata yang terpejam di bawahnya, menikmati sentuhan Inaho.

Tak butuh waktu lama Inaho kembali melumat habis bibirnya, Slaine mulai menerima ajakan lidah yang menari menyapu setiap inch, membelitnya dengan lincah. Keduanya saling berpagutan menghubungkan saliva di antara mulut mereka.

Setelah puas memberi banyak ciuman, Inaho melepas benang yang membalut keduanya tanpa tersisa sehelaipun. Benda asing menyeruak masuk, yang ia kenali milik Inaho membuatnya refleks mendesah keras.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Inaho."_

.

.

" _Sekali pun keajaiban itu tidak ada, aku akan menciptakannya untukmu, Slaine."_

* * *

Sejak malam itu, Inaho resmi menjadi kekasih dari Slaine Troyard. Ia mulai terbuka dalam segala hal termasuk melepas bebannya dari rasa sakit ditinggal oleh Yuki- _nee_ dengan menangis dalam dekapan Slaine. Mereka bertukar cerita masa lalu yang menjadi kelemahan sampai akhirnya tertidur lelap di rutan.

.

Sisa waktu hidup Slaine Troyard hanya 7 hari.

Menghitung pergantian hari, Slaine memilih untuk tak bertemu Inaho. Ia ingin sendirian. Slaine memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kaizuka Inaho, meski kekasihnya tidak ingin berpisah dan akan berupaya keras membebaskannya dari hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan. Tapi, Slaine tidak mau.

Sudah cukup ia merasa dicintai olehnya.

Slaine tidak ingin membiarkan Inaho merasakan luka lagi karena kehilangan. Ia harus bahagia.

Slaine membuat satu permintaan pada Kepala Sipir bahwa lebih baik ia dipindah tempatkan sebelum hari eksekusi tiba. Tanpa seorangpun tahu, termasuk Inaho.

 _Request accepted._

Slaine dibawa ke tempat yang tak terdeteksi Inaho.

.

.

.

Inaho depresi mendengar kabar Slaine telah dipindahkan. Ia ingin membawanya lari sejauh mungkin. Bersembunyi di manapun, asal mereka tetap bersama. Ia membutuhkan Slaine.

Inaho mengobrak-abrik kantor mencari data di mana Slaine disembunyikan. Hal ini membuat Kapten Magbaredge geram kemudian mengambil tindakan paksa dengan menyeretnya ke ruang tahanan sampai waktu eksekusi tiba.

"LEPASKAAAN! AKU HARUS MENCARI KEBERADAAN SLAINE! LEPASKAAAN AKU!" rontaan Inaho semakin menjadi ketika Calm dan Inko menyeretnya sesuai perintah.

Akhirnya Inaho diberikan suntikan cairan penenang. Visualnya mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya melemas. Inaho terjatuh seketika mengingat bayangan Slaine.

* * *

 **Hari eksekusi tiba.**

Slaine dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit keamanan saat tiba di tempat penghukuman. Riuh suara penonton bersorak ingin membunuhnya. Batu-batu berhamburan mengenai kepalanya yang menunduk tak terlindungi. Kebencian penduduk Bumi membuncah melihat langsung sosok Slaine Troyard si pengkhianat yang menyebabkan peperangan terjadi, membunuh separuh penduduk Bumi karena aksinya. Banyak yang kehilangan putera-puterinya serta keluarga karena ulah bodohnya.

"Bunuh dia!"

"Penggal kepalanya!"

"Jangan biarkan dia mati begitu saja! Hajar dia!"

"Dasar manusia hina! Enyahlah kau dari muka Bumi!"

"BAKAR SAJA! JANGAN BIARKAN MAYATNYA TERSISA!"

"JADIKAN SLAINE TROYARD MAKANAN ANJING!"

Hujatan silih berganti dilayangkan massa. Lemparan kotoran hewan memenuhi tubuh Slaine, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah akibat batu yang berhamburan. Pandangannya mulai sedikit buram. Slaine merangkak menaiki tempat eksekusi ketika Algojo sudah siap untuk memenggal kepalanya.

Slaine diikat pada sebuah tiang untuk memuaskan massa yang ingin menghantamnya dengan benda tumpul.

Tubuh Slaine sudah hampir rubuh, ia tak kuat merasakan siksaan lagi. Kematian cepat menjadi hal yang didambakannya saat ini. Retinanya sudah tertutup darah yang mengalir diseluruh wajah, tak mampu menangkap sesosok cahaya pun.

 _Gelap._

"Ayah, tolong aku.." gumamnya.

Algojo sudah mengasah pedangnya dengan tajam. Tangannya mengayun menggorok leher Slaine hingga terputus.

 _Inaho, aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengetahui kabar kekasihnya sudah dihukum mati, Kaizuka Inaho bunuh diri menembakkan pistol ke dalam mulutnya.

 _THE END_

* * *

Aaaaaah, aku gak bisa bikin Slaine menderitaaaaa, gak kuaaaat *hug*

Masih edisi untuk birthdaynya, Slaine. Happy Birthday!

Apa ini masih Inasure rasa Sureina gaes? Nggak, kan? /toyor

Mind to RnR? ciaaao!


End file.
